A Horrifying Revelation
by saber1001
Summary: Common criminals learn a secret that may affect the clone wars


A Horrifying Revelation  
  
"Sithspit!" cursed Bindo. Lasers whizzed over his team's heads as he quickly ducks under a nearby desk. Carefully peaking his head over the desk, he spots 10 enemies, probably human, firing at his position. He motions towards his team's information specialist to come over to his hiding spot. Kre'ast, a bothan, quickly dodges the bullets flying around him and makes his way towards Bindo. "What the hell!" Bindo yells, "I thought you said this bank was safe to hit!" "I did!" Kre'ast exclaims, "But I didn't know that Sand Hill would be here!" "What!" Bindo yelled back, "How do you know that?" "Why do you think they are so many guards here?" Kre'ast replies, "Those extra guards are the personal body guards of Sand Hill, I can tell by the official seal of the Intergalactic Banking Clan right above their hearts." Bindo was about to shout back his reply when a laser bullet narrowly missed his head by about a decimeter. "That was close" Bindo said. The guard who shot at Bindo was soon killed by Mip, one of Bindo's Whiphed twins, which he hired for their good skills with laser rifles. Combined with a kill from Snospet, their Wookie explosive expert, the odds were now 8 to 5. "Lets get these suckers out and then we can talk" Bindo says to Kre'ast.  
  
He motions towards Mip and Nip to start moving slowly around the right side to start flanking the guards. "Throw a proton grenade, then a, ah screw it, throw every grenade you got at them" Bindo shouts to Snospet. "After the grenades are thrown, I'll have the Whiphed twins move up the right and us move up the left and we'll finish off whatever guys are left from the grenades" Bindo tells Kre'ast. "Aren't you afraid of damaging the vaults with the grenades?" Kre'ast replies. "Not really, I wanna just get through this room alive and take whatever we can get." Bindo answers. "Ok, ready?" Bindo says to Kre'ast. "Ready" Kre'ast replies. "Ready?" Bindo shouts to Snospet and the Whiphed twins. "Yee Hah!" Mip and Nip exclaim. Snospet just roars. "I'll take that as a yes" the leader replies. "GO! GO! GO!" Yells Bindo at the top of his lungs. 4 explosions rocked the bank as the team moved up through the dust and fragments of wood flying around the room. Each of the grenades took out one of the guards, and wounding 2 others. The remaining guards, nearly unconscious from the explosions, were quickly mopped up by the bank robbers.  
  
"Okay" Bindo says, "Why are Sand Hill and his body guards here?" "My only guess is that Sand Hill picked this bank for the same reason we picked to rob it. This bank is secluded, out of the way, no really rich people keep their money here, and private. Sand Hill has something important in this bank, which he thought would be perfectly safe because he thought no one would think of putting something important in this bank." Kre'ast explained. "Well" said Bindo with a new gleam in his eyes, "Why don't we relieve him of whatever he's got here?" "Definitely, I'm gonna found out what he's got here if it's the last thing I do" Kre'ast replies. Suddenly, 3 blaster shots rang out, and a loud Wookie roar. "Good shot Snospet!" Bindo exclaims as an 11th guard falls from a balcony above them. "Must have been a coward" Bindo says, "Didn't want to die, good thing Wookie's have an acute sense of smell!" "Humans do have a bad smell to them" Kre'ast notes. "Hey!" Bindo says defensively, "I don't smell that bad!" "Let's get on to business, shall we? Kre'ast asked. "Fine, Fine" Bindo replies. "Hey Snospet, start working on getting this vault door open!" Bindo yells. Snospet starts hooking some explosives to the wall, when he suddenly roars everyone to back away. "It's gonna blow!" shouts the team leader, "Get back!" Bindo and his team quickly run to the other side of the room to watch the ensuing explosion. Snospet had a happy/insane look in his eye as the vault door blew, opening up to the team whatever treasures and whatever Sand Hill had hidden here. The Whiphed twins were anxiously bouncing up and down on their huge feet, wanting badly to get their share of the loot. "Let's go!" Bindo says to his team.  
  
Inside the vault, the team quickly looted through all of the treasure, when Kre'ast said he found something. "Do you think it's whatever Sand Hill is hiding here?" Bindo asked. "Let's find out" Kre'ast replies. Kre'ast picked up the papers he found in a box in the vault and started reading it. "We gotta warn the republic!" Kre'ast exclaimed after reading through the papers with mounting dread. "This paper talks about a contribution to someone called Count Dooku to help with creating droid armies to help with the fall of the republic!" "You must be joking" Bindo said, "No one would dare challenge the republic, would they?" Bindo asked nervously. "I do agree that this should be brought to the republic" Bindo suddenly notice a round type thing roll into the vault. Snospet sniffed the air and roared ferociously. Then the grenade blew, knocking down the whole team. 20 guards quickly moved into the vault. Bindo noticed a man he thought he would never meet, and man nobody ever wanted to meet. Encased in bluish colored body armor, and a see right through you helmet, Jango Fett slowly walked through the vault entrance. "You fools" Jango said coldly "Do you think Sand Hill would leave this bank so lightly guarded?" Sand Hill himself chose that moment to walk into the vault. "Kill them all, they know too much" Sand Hill said to Jango. Bindo yelled for anguish when Jango quickly killed everyone on his team but him. Bindo's last thought was "War?" And then his entire world went black. 


End file.
